Aquí entre nos
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Primer OS de la trilogía Futanari mágico. Teana ve que se le hace demasiado tarde, por lo que no tiene otra opción que quedarse en casa de Subaru a pasar la noche, y encima deben compartir la cama. Teana acepta el ofrecimiento, pero a mitad de la noche se llevará una gran sorpresa de parte de Subaru. Oneshot con yuri, futanari y lemmon.


Tengo que confesarles que fue una desición un tanto complicada para mí. Tanto tiempo y es la primera vez que hago un OS con futanari para Lyrical Nanoha, y la verdad es que quería intentarlo con una pareja que fuese inusual (que no repitan mucho para no perderme en el mar del cliché), y ahí está. Espero que les guste el resultado.

 **Aquí entre nos**

Ya era batante tarde, y Teana no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar la invitación de Subaru para quedarse en su casa.

Había sido un día bastante cargado de trabajo. Era como para morirse de agotamiento sin temor a las exageraciones, y además se estaba muy a gusto estando tirada en el sofá de Subaru. Al menos el día terminaría bien, y Subaru se estaba portando bien, si hasta se había ofrecido a hacer la cena para ambas cuando confirmó que su amiga se iba a quedar esa noche.

─ No me lo vas a creer, Tea, pero mi cocina ha mejorado un montón. Ginga nee me dio unas lecciones espectaculares. Ya ardo en ganas para enseñarte lo que aprendí.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo ─ concede Teana sin pensarlo mucho ─. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, y en ese entonces ninguna de las dos éramos capaces de hervir agua sin quemarla. Al menos puedo ver que has crecido en ese sentido.

─ ¡Hey! ¿Y tú sí puedes cocinar, Tea?

─ Un poco. No soy una chef ni nada de eso, pero al menos me puedo defender sin necesidad de ordenar pizzas ni hamburguesas. Eso está en el pasado para mí ─ Teana infla el pecho con orgullo.

─ Pues eso me alegra ─ Subaru entonces pone manos a la obra y se pone a cocinar ─ ¿También vas a querer jugo? Aproveché esta mañana para comprar bastante.

─ De acuerdo ─ aunque no lo dijera, a Teana le sentaba de maravilla recibir semejantes atenciones de parte de su amiga.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos que Teana aprovechó leyendo el periódico y viendo la tele, ya la cena estaba lista, y Subaru y Teana la pasaron bastante bien a la hora de comer, charlando y detallando las actividades que hicieron en sus últimas jornadas de trabajo. Ya la cena había terminado y ambas estaban satisfechas, por lo que sólo les quedaba irse a dormir para así recargarse para afrontar el siguiente día, aunque Teana tenía previsto que el trabajo sería mucho más suave después de todo lo que había adelantado aquella tarde.

─ ¿No tienes una habitación para invitados o algo parecido? ─ inquirió Teana luego de cambiarse para dormir.

─ Ups, pues la verdad es que no ─ responde Subaru rascándose la nuca ─. Normalmente sí la habría, pero esa habitación la tengo como cobertizo, y no me imaginaba que te quedarías aquí, Tea. Lo siento.

─ Demasiados milagros por un día ─ suspira Teana mientras alza una ceja ─. Entonces da igual ¿Tienes futones?

─ Pues tampoco. Hasta ahora no consideré necesario tenerlo, y es que ninguna de mis visitas viene para quedarse una noche.

─ ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada, idiota? ─ se pone a regañar Teana al saber ya la última opción que le quedaba ─ ¿Qué me propones entonces? ¿Acaso tenemos que compartir tu cama?

─ Bueno, si lo prefieres me duermo en el sofá mientras tú te quedas en mi cama...

─ Olvídalo. Yo no voy a ser tan cruel como para quitarte tu cama. Dormiremos juntas, pero espero que no te muevas mucho ni me vayas a quitar espacio ─ dice Teana con un intenso sonrojo.

Subaru reacciona entonces gritando de emoción y lanzándose sobre su amiga para abrazarla y llenarle la cara de besos, a lo que ella intenta alejarla mientras se queja y le lanza advertencias que Subaru no escucha en absoluto. Teana no quería admitirlo, pero esta parte de la atención que le dedicaba Subaru también le agradaba en el fondo. La hacía sentir bien en cierto modo, si bien un poco avergonzada por lo extrañamente cercano del gesto.

─ ¡Ya vas a ver que vamos a tener la mejor pijamada de todas, Tea! Me alegro mucho de finalmente tener a alguien con quien pasar la noche después de tanto tiempo.

─ Ya déjalo, tonta, que esto no es ninguna pijamada ─ responde Teana al momento de darle un suave golpe en la cabeza a Subaru.

* * *

 **Habitación de Subaru**

Ya era el momento de dormir, y Teana, a falta de pijamas propios, tuvo que ponerse algo de Subaru, cosa que le pareció un poco revelador debido a lo corto del pantalón y lo pegado de la camiseta, señal de la poca preocupación de su amiga a la hora de dormir, pero era algo con lo que perfectamente podía estar.

Ambas chicas se acuestan y se cubren completamente con las sábanas. Teana rápidamente concilia el sueño. Era la primera vez en meses que dormir con semejante placidez. Estar con su mejor amiga era reconfortante. Casi que lo único que le faltaba era tener un oso de peluche para abrazar como si fuera una niña pequeña, cosa que inconscientemente termina haciendo con Subaru.

─ ¿Hmm? ¿Tea? ─ Subaru ve la manera en que su amiga dormida se abrazaba a ella, y lejos de intentar soltarse, simplemente la deja hacer y le corresponde el abrazo.

* * *

 **Algunas horas después**

La noche estaba resultando algo fría, pese a que la ventana estaba casi completamente cerrada. Teana abre los ojos, fastidiada por aquella baja temperatura tan difícil de aguantar, y en el acto echa una mirada a su alrededor.

En ese momento se acuerda de que estaba en la casa de Subaru, y lo único que hace en respuesta es alzar una ceja. Algo le llama la atención en el momento en que se planteaba acostarse otra vez, y es que había algo extraño y cálido en la palma de su mano. Eso había encendido algunas alarmas dentro de Teana, puesto que descubre que tenía la mano dentro del pantalón de Subaru ¿En qué momento había metido su mano allí, y qué era eso que estaba tocando? Extrañamente sigue lo que le imponía la curiosidad y usa su mano libre para estirar un poco el elástico de la prenda, queriendo saber qué demonios estaba agarrando. Los ojos casi se salen de sus cuentas al descubrir aquello. Se había quedado completamente sin palabras.

─ _"E-eso... ¿¡ES UN PENE!? ¿Cómo carajo es que Subaru tiene uno?"_

Esa había sido una verdadera sorpresa para Teana. Ya la había visto desnuda en anteriores ocasiones, incluso se habían bañado juntas en el pasado, y juraría que esa cosa no había estado ahí en ninguna de esas veces. Ese extraño pene empieza a moverse, y Teana no sabía si estaba roja de vergüenza o pálida del susto. Esa cosa estaba empezando a crecer lentamente, y Teana veía el proceso con un gesto de terror. Nunca antes había visto algo así, y verlo por primera vez la asustaba mucho, y más cuando todo eso pasaba estando precisamente en la mano de la chica.

─ Mmmm... ¿Tea? ─ de pronto Subaru se despierta, y Teana palidece por completo.

─ ¿S-S-Su-Subaru? ¿Qué haces despierta? ─ chilla Teana sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

─ Pues sentí algo extraño y me acabo de despertar... Tea, ¿qué hace tu mano allí?

Teana había quedado sin recurso alguno con esa simple pregunta. Simplemente no había respuesta razonable posible para convencer a Subaru. Ni ella misma se podía explicar qué carajo estaba haciendo su mano dentro del pantalón de Subaru, y especialmente agarrando ese falo que nunca antes le había conocido. Subaru se le queda mirando a Teana, la cual estaba completamente atorada en un laberinto de ideas y excusas que ella misma sabía no servirían para nada. No sabía qué decirle a esa cabeza hueca que tenía por amiga.

─ Tea... ¿Yo te gusto?

─ ¿E-eh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan repentina? ─ dice Teana con tono de queja, aunque eso no cambia el gesto de Subaru ─ T-tú y yo somos amigas, sencillamente eso, y me agradas tal y como me deberías agradar como amiga... ─ Teana no se sentía demasiado segura al dar esa respuesta, y mentalmente rogaba que Subaru no pudiera ver a través de la fachada que intentaba débilmente mantener.

─ Esa no es una respuesta, Tea ─ Subaru permanece impasible, para desgracia de Teana ─. Te acabo de preguntar si te gusto. Es una pregunta en la que simplemente me decir decir sí o no.

─ ¡Yo sé lo que es una pregunta de selección simple, idiota! ─ responde Teana, aprovechando que todavía tenía el pene de Subaru para apretarlo y hacerla quejarse de dolor ─ P-pues... La verdad es que... que...

─ ¿No te gusto, verdad? ─ la mirada de Subaru se torna un poco triste, y eso golpea un rincón en el fondo del alma de Teana ─ No importa. Puedes olvidar lo que dije, es una gran tontería.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando, Subaru?

─ Si quieres saber cómo llegué a tener eso, pues la verdad es que ni idea, y francamente no me importa. Pero ya sea que lo tenga o no, sé que nada de lo que yo haga será suficiente para que te fijes en mí como algo más que una amiga. Tal vez no te gusto de ese modo, Tea, pero tú sí me gustas.

Teana había quedado completamente de piedra. Esa sí que era una respuesta tremenda. El corazón le latía con una fuerza desbocada, la mirada estaba completamente perdida y la respiración se había vuelto irregular. Nunca antes se había planteado la posibilidad de gustarle a Subaru, y a pesar de ello saberlo hacía que tuviera unas extrañas ganas de sonreír.

─ Subaru... ¿Eso es lo que realmente sientes? ─ suelta al momento de procesar las palabras de su amiga.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Incluso puedo dejarlo por escrito si quieres. Y que esté escrito bien grande, para que todo el mundo lo vea.

─ N-no hace falta que hagas eso, idiota ─ Teana sostiene el hombro de Subaru con su mano libre, ignorando de momento la ubicación de la otra ─. No tienes que hacer eso. Con que me lo digas es suficiente. No hace falta más.

─ ¿Eso es que me aceptas o me rechazas? ─ dice Subaru animada, tomando desprevenida a Teana ─ Vamos, dilo. Pormeto que no me reiré ni nada ¿Acaso te gusto? Quiero saberlo, Tea.

Subaru toma de la cintura a Teana y la acerca, haciendo que ambos torsos se tocaran mutuamente. Teana se pone roja como un tomate al sentir el miembro de Subaru presionando contra su vientre. Le estaba costando horrores tener una idea clara y concreta, y la mirada fija de Subaru no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles. Tenía que responder en ese mismo momento si quería salir de aquel sofoco que estaba sintiendo. Tenía que ser en ese momento o las cosas podrían ir a peor y terminaría haciendo un daño innecesario a Subaru.

─ P-pues sí... ─ responde en un susurro que Subaru apenas alcanza a oír ─ Claro que me gustas, idiota. Serás densa, pervertida, alocada e impetuosa, pero por alguna razón esas cualidad hacen que te vea atractiva ¿Estás contenta con eso? Más te vale que sí.

─ Claro que me gusta esa respuesta. Seré todo eso y más, pero lo soy porque me gustas, Tea ─ Subaru abraza con fuerza a Teana, dándole una gran sorpresa.

─ ¡Kyaaa! ¡N-no te pases, idiota! ¡No pienses que porque te dije aquello vas a estar aprovechándote!

Pero Subaru no presta atención a las quejas de Teana, y ésta se sonroja bastante al sentir que el pene de su amiga era presionado contra ella una y otra vez. Era grande y estaba bastante duro. Teana era incapaz de centrar su mente en otra cosa, y pensar continuamente en ese falo era demasiado para su salud mental. Desesperadamente intenta soltarse para evitar enloquecer, pero sus brazos no mostraban la fuerza que intentaba imprimirles. Iba a perder la cabeza, eso ya lo sabía en ese mismo momento.

─ Tea... Me alegro de saber que te gusto. Estoy bastante feliz. No me gustaría pensar en lo que pasaría si simplemente de friendzoneabas. Eres la persona más genial que haya conocido jamás, incluso más que Nanoha-san.

Teana estaba que explotaba de vergüenza. Subaru realmente no se podía quedar quieta sin importar la cantidad de veces que se lo dijera, pero eso extrañamente no la estaba molestando en absoluto. Por el contrario, sentir aquella dureza contra su cuerpo estaba causando en ella una tremenda excitación, y la razón de ello era porque le pertenecía precisamente a Subaru.

─ Tea, te noto muy roja ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

─ ¿E-eh? N-no, yo n-no...

Pero Subaru no hace ni caso a Teana y simplemente acerca su rostro para sentir su temperatura. Eso ya había superado el umbral del autocontrol de Teana, la cual ya no aguanta más y termina besando a Subaru. Sencillamente no era capaz de aguantar más. Se había dado cuenta de demasiadas cosas y estaba bajo una presión que la terminó superando con creces. Su reacción no pudo ser otra, en pocas palabras.

─ ¿T-Tea?

─ ¡Es tu culpa, idiota! Vas a tener que hacerte responsable ¿Te quedó claro? ─ la voz de Teana sonaba amenazante, pero su mensaje, extrañamente, no lo era en absoluto.

─ Claro. Si así lo quieres, pues tomaré responsabilidad.

Ya no había razón para decir nada más, y ninguna de las dos quería decir nada de todos modos. Desde el primer segundo se besaron desbocadas, dejándose llevar por un impulso que ninguna de las dos sabía de dónde rayos había surgido. Teana se estaba excitando más y más al sentir el pene de Subaru moverse contra su abdomen. No podía esperar más, lo quería dentro de ella ahora mismo, así que rápidamente se desnuda y le hace señas a Subaru para que hiciera lo mismo.

─ Y luego dices que la pervertida soy yo ─ bromea Subaru mientras le hacía caso a Teana, y una mirada afilada de ésta la hace callar.

Ya estando las dos listas, Teana se pone encima de Subaru. No quería esperar a que su amiga hiciera ningún tipo de preámbulo. La quería dentro suyo ahora mismo, y eso es exactamente lo que hace con el pene de Subaru. Entra con una facilidad tremenda, cosa que alegra mucho a Teana. Había dejado completamente de lado, al menos por esa noche, a la Teana seria y recatada que acostumbraba ser, y ahora estaba dando paso a una faceta más emocional y hormonal, sedienta de sexo con Subaru. A la peliazul se le hacía nuevo el ver ese lado de Teana, pero no podía decir que le desagradara en absoluto. Por el contrario, sentía un placer extraño sólo por verla de ese modo.

Subaru estaba sentada en la cama mientras Teana empieza a moverse encima de ella. Se sentía demasiado bien lo que estaban haciendo, y Subaru la abraza por la cintura para mantenerla tan pegada a su cuerpo como fuera posible mientras hundía su rostro en las tetas de Teana. La otra chica no solo le permite hacerlo, sino que ella misma también abraza la cabeza de Subaru para mantenerla en su busto, dándole así carta blanca para que disfrutara del mismo como quisiera.

Se sentía demasiado bien. Ninguna de las dos era capaz de pensar con claridad en ese momento de tóxico placer. Déjándose llevar gustosamente, ambas chicas se besan nuevamente y terminan por caer en la cama sin que eso detuviera lo que estaban haciendo. Sólo podían dar rienda suelta a la imaginación a medida que continuaban en lo que estaban haciendo, y Subaru ahora usaba sus manos para acariciar los muslos de Teana mientras la besaba en el cuello, generando en aquella chica sucesivas descargas de placer, cada una mejor que la anterior.

Ahora era Subaru quien estaba encima, y Teana la encerraba usando sus piernas, aunque de todos modos Subaru no cesaba en sus movimientos y no tenía ninguna intención de salir del interior de Teana. La sensación era bastante deliciosa, y sólo iba a mejor a medida que ambas estaban por alcanzar el clímax. Había sido un poco rápido por lo repentino que había sido todo y la falta de preparación, pero igual lo disfrutarían en grande. No se detendrían hasta alcanzar el orgasmo juntas.

─ M-me vengo, Tea... Me vendré dentro...

─ ¡Da igual, Subaru! ¡Vente dentro! ¡Hazlo dentro! ─ chilla Teana mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Subaru.

Fue repentino pero esperado. Ambas habían alcanzado el orgasmo en una sincronía casi perfecta. Nada mal para ser la primera vez que hacían algo así juntas, y Subaru todavía se movía levemente, como queriendo extraer hasta la última gota de semen y depositarlo dentro de Teana, y ésta la dejaba hacer sin ningún problema.

─ Eso... ha sido increíble ─ dice Subaru entre jadeos.

─ Sí... es verdad ─ responde Teana.

A ambas les hubiera gustado continuar. pero el problema era que estaban cansadas. Querían más, pero tenían que dormir. Ya sería para el día siguiente que discutan sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y lo que harían en adelante.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Nuevamente era Subaru quien se había encargado del desayuno, dejando a Teana para que descanse un poco más, pero igual la chica se levanta temprano para bañarse rápidamente y luego ir a ver a Subaru. El encuentro entre ellas resulta un poco tenso durante los primeros segundos. Teana no sabía qué decir al respecto, pero sentía la necesidad de hablar sobre lo que ocurrió a horas de la madrugada.

─ Ya casi está listo el desayuno, Tea. Puedes tomar asiento.

─ Antes de eso hay algo que quiero hablar ─ Teana traga con cierta dificultad y se acerca a Subaru, la cual se le queda mirando ─. Subaru, creo que fuimos un poco lanzadas, pero...

─ ¿Pero?

─ Es extraño y vergonzoso a morir, pero debo admitir que... No estuvo mal...

─ ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Tea? ─ provoca Subaru, haciendo que una vena surgiera en la frente de Teana.

─ ¡Que me gustó lo que hicimos, idiota! ¿Por qué me haces decir esas cosas?

─ Vamos, si fuiste tú precisamente tú quien quiso venir y hablar de ello ─ dice Subaru entre risas y luego abraza a Teana ─. También a mí me gustó estar así junto a ti, Tea. No me podía imaginar hacer esto con nadie más. Hagamos esto alguna otra vez, ¿sí?

Teana se sonroja tremendamente ante el abrazo y las palabras de Subaru, pero no hace nada por alejarla ni rechazarla. No, en lugar de ello termina respondiendo al abrazo y le da un rápido beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a Subaru.

─ Pero asumes tu responsabilidad, o si no te la ves conmigo, tonta.

─ Claro que lo haré, Tea. La duda ofende. Y también puede esto quedar entre nosotras dos si prefieres mantener esto en privado.

─ Sí, así es mejor ─ acepta Teana con timidez y sonriendo.

Una vez más se besan, pero ese beso resulta casi igual de breve porque la comida ya estaba lista. Algo nuevo había surgido entre ambas, y les encantaba el camino que estaban siguiendo, por más que Teana se afanara en disimularlo en ocasiones.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y así completo el primer OS de una serie de tres que me he planteado realizar durante el mes de noviembre. Las siguientes parejas en propuesta son Reinforce Zwei con Agito y Arisa con Suzuka, pero la pregunta es ¿cuál quieren primero? Esto es entre nos, primer OS de la trilogía Futanari mágico.

Hasta otra


End file.
